The present invention relates to a tool bit holder which comprised of a hollow base, and a swivel holder pivoted to the hollow base and turned in an out of the hollow base about an axis, the swivel holder having a finger strip for turning by hand.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a tool bit holder according to the prior art. This structure of tool bit holder is comprised of a substantially rectangular hollow base 11, a swivel holder 12 pivoted to the hollow base 11 and turned in and out of the hollow base 11 about an axis 16, and a covering 14 covered on the hollow base 11 and fixedly secured thereto by rivets 13. The swivel holder 12 holds a set of tool bits 15. When the swivel holder 12 is turned about the axis 16 out of the hollow base 11, the user can then arrangement the tool bits 15. After arrangement, the swivel holder 12 is turned back and received inside the hollow base 11. This structure of tool bit holder is still not satisfactory in function. Because the swivel holder 12 has no handle means, it is inconvenient to turn the swivel holder 12 out of the hollow base 11 with the hand. When the swivel holder 12 is turned out of the hollow base 11, it cannot be firmly retained in position convenient for the user to arrange the tool bits 15.